The general purpose of the present program is to extend the theoretical base of self-regulatory processes to include events in which behavior is required that primarily benefits another person rather than the actor (altruism). The specific studies aim to examine such variables as the role of source of reinforcement, the type of reinforcement, the pre-training of controlling responses, the variation in magnitude of reinforcement and the relationship of the recipient to the donor as determinants of children's altruistic behaviors. The development of intervention techniques for enhancing prosocial behaviors in children represent a later stage of the project.